To Feel and See
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: There is so much more. More then what humans know. So much more then what we thought. Something that was taken. More then we could ever dream. We are just too blind to see it.
1. Intro

_There is more...So much more then what we know. There is real pain, real hurt in this world. We think, when we see it online or on TV, that we understand. But, we don't, we never will understand it. I've seen it, real hurt and pain. War, the pain of losing someone close to me. His memories pour into me, and I began to see the world differently._

_This is how I changed it all, how I broke away from being normal and confined as nothing but human. Now, I know that I was chosen for this, this indifference. Something that set me apart from everyone else in my life. _

_There is more...So much more then what we see, know, hear, touch, smell, and taste. So much more..._

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

My brown eyes opened to the light of a new day, something I always looked forward to. A day to find out more of my world, why these secrets were hidden so well in the town of Gravity Falls. Gripping Journal 3, I got dressed in my normal attire, it was strange, me and Mabel haven't changed much. What is it? This feeling that doesn't allow us to change?

I never had the answers then, it was just something I pondered over, then left it alone once I moved on to something more attention seeking. I continued on my way into the forest, moving past the trees. I never knew why, but I felt like I always saw something different in the trees and wind. It was always if they were talking to me, leading me onward, allowing me to see the things it hid.

But, then I was always listening to others, telling me I had an over active imagination. I know what I saw back then, and even now. As I walked into the forest, holding the journal to my chest, I had a sense that I knew where I as going. This place felt familiar, but strangely enough, comfortable.

Taking steps on the forest ground, I could smell the wet dirt and feel the warm mist of the summer morning on my arms and face. The wind moved my hair lightly, a feeling of being at home rushes through me.

I take it all in, not knowing what it meant, only that it was good whatever it was. It was something I missed in this world. I took a step closer to a old willow tree, unknowingly stepping onto something.

There was a loud tick, as I turned to the tree. It was bright white, leaping out at me and hit me head first. Pain over came me, I remember falling to my knees as something stirred in me. My spirit felt weird, like it was being enhanced, as well as my senses. Everything changed from color to gray, then color again.

Then I hit the wet dirt, everything around me faded in and out. Then finally I blacked out.

**Read and Review**

**(Oh and this goes for the rest of the story. I do not own Gravity Falls.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Water**

Dipper hardly remember much of that day, he woke up back home and kept going his day. But, noticeably something was different. His Great uncle took them to the lake again, it was nice and most of the town was there again. This place was just too small, but also it was simple and nice. Mabel was playing with her friend, and Dipper was just staring at the water.

Something about it seemed to, mesmerizing. He could make out visions of the past in it, he could hear the sounds of the water, the water below movie the sand and rocks in a bit of current. It was calming and soothing to the boy. He closed his eyes and listened, he could hear different things, crickets, birds, a dragonflies wings.

The sounds of people were drowned out and replaced by the sounds of the world. Dipper then heard his name, he opened his eyes to see Mabel waving at him to come over to them. He smiled a bit and got up walking over to her. A quick swim would be nice, it was just too hot for Oregon.

Dipper got in the water and swam over to her and smiled as they started to play a splash fight. He held his breath and went under, he opened his eyes it was clear and he could see in front of him. Mabel and them were still playing above him as he swam down a bit, looking around. Unknown to him, he opened his mouth, breathing in and out in awe.

Then it occurred to him, he was breathing. He looked down, okay he still had his feet and legs. But, how was he!? Dipper blinked, but then started to swim around, it was amazing! But, he better head back up before they get worried. He swam up and breathed in the air as he looked to see Mabel laughing.

"Wow Bro! How long was that!?" she asked, he shrugged at her. It was freaky, but he knew he'd best keep it to himself for now. Dipper got out of the water and looked around, he blinked.

His eyes traced different Triangles around the place, eahc one of them glowed pointing to where each one was. At first he got scared, but something inside soothed him, and he shrugged it off. It just seemed natrual for him to see them, sure before he counted a few, but, this was different.

Something was different about him. Dipper dried off and changed back into his normal wear. Smiling as he watched his twin do the same. Today had been fun, and he now new something he could do. Explore the underwater!

**R&amp;R**


End file.
